valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dst0902ning/Happy (Belated) 1 year Anniversary, my VC account!
Hello fellow VCians! I am GC★Nao, a VC player who started to play this game on 2016/5/15. You may know me from the game, on the wiki, in the fb group(I am Naomi Kho Yining) or in the discord group(I am 巧克力熊 ChocoNao). I am in JJ's Line group with the username Naomi Kho Yining but I rarely check it and I didn't speak in there except for the first two days(lol). I was supposed to celebrate this on the 15th of May but I was busy with exams and real life and then I totally forgot about it after that... until today. I was planning to make a video, but I still don't have a screen recorder in my phone and using blustacks is pretty troublesome in terms of transferring accounts so I decided to make a blog post instead. Firstly, I want to thank my alliance, my AW/FAW killers, my senders and my comrades(thanks for being there, lol)! I wouldn't have been able to be a ranker if it wasn't for you guys so big kudos to all of you! To be honest, I didn't know anything back when I started to play this game and made some blunders(sorry Herb Wing, I didn't know that perfect evo existed back then) because the members in my alliance did not have much knowledge about the game until I discovered the wiki and read everything on my own. The people on the wiki are helpful too and I learned a lot of important stuff from them! :) Here are the things that I wanted to accomplish in the game back then and whether I have accomplished them or not: ''' *be a t2000 ranker (accomplished during summer ends with a bang) *be a t1000 ranker (accomplished during the immortal queen's request) *be a t500 ranker (I actually achieved t300 instantly lmao because I was too excited) (accomplished during The Rarest of stones) *be a t300 ranker (at least for two events... so yes :3) (accomplished during The Rarest of stones) *be a t100 ranker (not done yet, I need to be super OP for this) *have a multi hitter (yes) *be a FAW&LAW killer (I became a FAW killer pretty fast, which was during the event Follow your dreams: Idol's Live! and a LAW killer at a certain point which I don't exactly remember) *1bp a LAW (achieved last year, do not remember the exact month) *get a RAT which is lower than 100 (achieved during Whitecloth's great awakening, best accomplishment lol) *get a lv10 castle (accomplised 1/2 months ago) *get a lv11 castle (not accomplished yet) *have a max lv magic school (not accomplished yet) *have a team unleasher (accomplished) *have a burst unleasher (accomplished) *troll my alliance members during April Fools (Accomplised on 1st April 2017, I didn't make a blog post about it because I wasn't active on the wiki back then. I renammed my alliance to Sacred Chicken, which was a joke between an alliance member and I when we were working together IRL. The Sacred Chicken is really OP though @_@) *be an OP player (well... @_@) '''Here are the things that I want to accomplish later on and whether I have accomplished them or not: (most of them are still unaccomplished because I made this list recently ;_;) *Have Bright Ammy (accomplished 1/2 events ago, but 1 is still not enough ;_;) *be able to obtain every LR via ranking (accomplished except for Sellana, which I gave up on intentionally) *be able to do adv+ (already accomplished for dark adv+, not going to try the rest at the moment) *have a safe multi hit LAW team that works (not accomplished yet) *have three burst unleashers that work (not accomplished yet) *be able to do adv for all elements to farm materials (accomplished) *have GUR warrior pup to buff HG in my LAW team (not accomplished yet) *be able to overkill in int for all elements (not accomplished yet) Aside from that, I'm also happy that I managed to make my alliance grow. :目 I became the alliance leader since the previous leaders quitted the game(one quitted, and one went missing ;_;) I was supposed to be the alliance leader temporarily until my ex-leader returns since I was the best canditate back then but he never returned after all... Thoughts on the game: I played a few online games, including this one, but it turns out that the only game that I'm able to ace while being a f2p(although I did spend a very little amount) is this one. \:v/ Mynet has trolled me for way too many times until I've lost count of them because my RNG luck is basically shit(which is probably why I suck at games so much) but I still need to thank Mynet for keeping this game alive. I only played VC because someone invited me to, and I admit that this game is okay. Although VC has its flaws, it allows f2ps to become strong in the game as long as you invest enough time in it, do enough research and always interact with the VC community to exchange ideas and read other's opinions. (no matter at the wiki, fb group or discord group) It might be hard for f2ps to become stronger in the game now as the current game meta is not 100% newbie-friendly(or is that the case all the time? *shurgs*) but it should still be doable. It's also easy to take breaks from VC because you won't lose too much even if you slack in certain unimportant events or miss one or two events because you're too busy. I'd like to comment about the game meta, but I'll probably save that for the future since the game's meta is always changing and I don't have many thoughts at this moment. Category:Blog posts